gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMS-129 Geara Zulu
The AMS-129 Geara Zulu (aka Geara Zulu) is a Neo Zeon mass-production general purpose mobile suit featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Neo Zeon mass-production mobile suit produced at the Granada factory of Anaheim Electronics, it is the successor to the AMS-119 Geara Doga. Like the Geara Doga, and its Zaku predecessors, the Geara Zulu was not a "high performance" mobile suit. Meaning that although the Geara Zulu's specs gives it a superior performance to the Geara Doga, its technology does not "push the envelope" as the mobile suits of the First Neo Zeon War did. Like the Geara Doga, the Geara Zulu's design was based on using simple and conventional mobile suit technology. This made the Geara Zulu fairly easy and cheap to mass-produce as well as simple to pilot since it does not have any difficult to use features such as a transformation system. Generally, the standard armaments of the Geara Zulu includes a beam machine gun and beam tomahawk, although there is a wide range of weapons that can be equipped depending on the mission profile, and this shows the suit's versatility. The Geara Zulu can have a weapon mount placed on the back of its waist to carry several hand grenades and the beam tomahawk. Besides weapon and equipment variations, there is also a commander version with additional blade antenna on the head, a Royal Guard version and an aquatic version. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The standard firearm of the Geara Zulu, it rapid fires pellet-shaped beams and its firing and focusing rates are consistent with the standards at the time. By adjusting the irradiation time, the weapon can also function as a beam rifle. The magazine (E-pac) doubles as a foregrip, and has a banana shape, increasing the number of ammunition. Three sets of spare magazines can be mounted on the left and right sides of the front skirt armor. It has excellent basic design and high expandability. Options for the weapon include a large sensor that directly links to the mobile suit's sensor, and a single round grenade launcher unit that is attached to the bottom of the barrel. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. Due to its excellent cost performance, usage of the Sturm Faust continued after the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. The Sturm Fausts used by the Neo Zeon remnants group, The Sleeves, have a gun-like grip and added sight unit for improved accuracy. ;*Hand Grenade :This weapon is used by both the Earth Federation and Zeon. It is not very powerful or accurate. However, it is capable of performing different roles in battle. ;*Beam Tomahawk :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Zulu is a beam tomahawk, which is stored on the rear skirt of the suit. The head of the beam tomahawk has two beam emitters, one on the side that emits the axe-blade, and the second on top that emits a beam spike that can be used for stabbing attacks. ;*Shoulder Shield :The Geara Zulu is equipped with a shoulder shield on the right shoulder, similar to the model used on the MS-06 Zaku II. The shield can mount four Sturm Fausts. ;*Shield :Beside the shoulder shield, the Geara Zulu can also use the same forearm mounted shield as the Geara Doga. Like the shoulder shield, this shield can also mount four Sturm Fausts. ;*Lange Bruno Gun Plus :A modified version of the Lange Bruno Gun, a long-range support weaponry found on AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type that shoots solid rounds. The Lange Bruno Gun Plus is specialized for space-use, and functions as a long-range beam launcher. It has an extremely high focusing rate, and fires a highly penetrative beam at a very fast speed. It is used one of the weapons designed for use with the optional heavy armament backpack. ;*Submachine Gun :A modified version of the MMP-80 90mm machine gun used by various Zeon mobile suits during the One Year War, it has a shortened barrel and stock. Can be stored on the shoulder shield. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :Seen on Gilboa Sant's custom Geara Zulu, the 4-barrel beam gatling gun can fire volleys of particle beams and usually come in a pair. The two can be used as separate guns or can be combined together on the forearm of a MS. The gatling gun itself seems to have less firepower as separate guns than a beam rifle. ;*Gatling Shield :A weapon from the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, it is a shield with a powerful, drum-and-belt fed, 75mm Gatling Gun attached to it. The Gatling Gun can detach from the shield itself when it runs out of ammunition. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :A projectile-firing bazooka, as its name indicates, the clay bazooka was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, this weapon can fire several different types of ammunition, and it's normally used with conventional explosive shells. This weapon was first used by the RMS-099 Rick Dias. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka II :A weapon from the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II. A redesigned version of Dom series' 360mm Giant Bazooka, with improved shape charges and firepower. The Giant Bazooka II is magazine-fed with 5-round capacity. A single round is particularly effective in anti-ship warfare, and can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun :The same weapon as used by the Zaku II series, it can switch between semi-automatic and automatic fire. ;*Double Bazooka :A combination of two 280mm bazookas into a single weapon. The twin barrels fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation battleships and MS. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :The same MS-use bazooka as used by the Dom, it fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Triple Missile Pod :A weapon from the Zaku II series, the Geara Zulu could mount a total of eight pods, two on each leg and four on the shoulder shield. ;*YHI 6ML-79MM Missile Launcher :A launcher system consisting of multiple missile containers fitted on a base unit. Two to four missiles can be stored within each container depending on the type of warhead selected to meet the needs of the operation. ;*Large Beam Machine Gun :A weapon that is more powerful than a regular beam rifle. It is possible to fire a pulsed beam, and the destructive power is given priority over the penetration force. In the case of a single shot, the target can be destroyed with high accuracy because the kinetic energy of the beam is less likely to decay. The sights are also exceptional. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle used by the Marasai and Hizack, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac and is power rated at 2.2 MW. ;*Beam Rifle :Obtained from the Nahel Argama, it is the same beam rifle as used by the RGM-89D Jegan D Type. It has a short barrel for ease of handling, and is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilize in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. ;*Beam Saber :Obtained from the Nahel Argama, it is the same close combat weapon as used by the RGM-89D Jegan D Type. The beam saber's output can be adjusted as it has two beam emitters. Via selecting the output and emitter, this weapon can emit a flat beam blade for slashing, or a slim beam blade with high penetration ability. ;*Shield :The same arm-mounted defense armament as used by the Jegan series, it is obtained from the Nahel Argama. :;*Twin Missile Launcher ::The Jegan D Type's shield has a pair of twin missile launchers. They fire small missiles that have composite sensors in their tips, allowing them to home in onto their target even under the interference of minovsky particles in the battlefield. However, they have a short range and are basically for use in close combat as they only carry a small amount of propellant. Equipment ;*Heavy Armament Backpack :A large backpack designed as an optional equipment for the standard Geara Zulu, and produced in limited number. This backpack not only improves the suit's thrust, but also has additional generator to ensure stable power supply to the suit's weapon, a stabilizer, and two large propellant tanks for increased operational time. The stabilizer and propellant tanks can be removed when not required. One of the weapons designed for use with this backpack is the Lange Bruno Gun Plus. History The Geara Zulu's raw specifications are overall better than its predecessor, the AMS-119 Geara Doga. In U.C. 0096, the Geara Zulu is the front line mobile suit of "The Sleeves", being their most advanced mass production mobile suit. Like most of the mobile suits operated by The Sleeves, the Geara Zulu featured distinctive markings, most notably on the chest and wrists. Although an efficient mobile suit, the Geara Zulu is outperformed by the RGZ-95 ReZEL mobile suits used by Londo Bell in U.C. 0096. Variants ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu Garencieres Use ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Use) :A commander type Geara Zulu belonging to Gilboa Sant, a member of the Garencieres crew. Outfitted with the heavy armament backpack, it uses the Lange Bruno Gun Plus and a Beam Gatling Gun. Gilboa's Geara Zulu is destroyed by a stray shot from the Unicorn's beam magnum shot meant for Full Frontal's MSN-06S Sinanju whilst entering the atmosphere. ;*AMS-129M Zee Zulu Picture Gallery Ams-129-novel.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Novel) AMS-129 Geara Zulu OVA.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - OVA version Ams-129-heavy-armed.png|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Use) AMS-129 - Geara Zulu - Shield.jpg|Shield (forearm mounted) AMS-129 Geara Zulu.jpg|Geara Zulu CG rendered Geara Zulu Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Geara Zulu (from Gundam Perfect File) Federation vs The Sleeves.jpg|Geara Zulu fires at Jegan Type D (from Gundam Perfect File) 2013-09-20_232237.jpg|The last stand of Savoir's Geara Zulu (from Gundam Uniorn OVA) 2013-09-20_232106.jpg|Geara Zulu (right) battles with EFF's RGZ-95 ReZEL 2013-09-20_232144.jpg|Geara Zulu fires at ReZEL with Beam Machine Gun 5497442GZL45.jpg|Geara Zulu of Garencieres, armed with Gatling Shield and Double Bazooka gearazulumachinegunclaybazooka.jpg Games Zulucard.jpg|Geara Zulu as featured in Gundam War card game Zulucard2.jpg|Geara Zulu (Savoir's unit) as featured in Gundam War card game Gundam Online Wars Geara Zulu.png|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Gundam Online Wars Geara Zulu 2.png|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 115.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla Geara_zulu_mp.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu" (2009): box art HGUC_Geara_Zulu_(Gilboa_Sant_Use).jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Use)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art GearaZuluHG1.jpg|1/144 HGUC Gilboa Sant's Geara Zulu (top) and Cuarón's Geara Zulu (Guards Type) (bottom) Action Figures RobotDamashii_ams-129-MassProd_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "AMS-129 Geara Zulu" (2010): package front view. Notes & Trivia *The Geara Zulu's head resembles a German gas mask soldier in 1915. *The beam machine gun's design is aesthetically similar to that of the WWII German Sturmgewehr-44. References DENGEKI0210103.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Technical Detail/Design GilboaZulu.png|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Unit) - Technical Detail/Design AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Normal Type) - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu Type - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Weapons Detail.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Armaments/Technical Detail 55GZ456.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design Q4ahl.jpg gearazulu-garencieres.jpg gearazulu-weapons.jpg External links *AMS-129 Geara Zulu on MAHQ.net *AMS-129 Geara Zulu on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:AMS-129 ギラ・ズール